Meefala Eyewing
Meefala Eyewing is the Guardian of Sound. Personality & Character Meefala is quite flexible and can adapt to any situation easily, same with different creatures. She knows how to find a way to talk with almost anyone. However, she will never bend as she's too independable and hates to be bound to something, even family. Many dragons attempted to win her heart, but she was cold to all of them. Some of the most persistent were deafened for a few days, and a few wind dragons are now missing a feather or two from their feather tail/mane/smth. Yes, she has these feathers on her horns. She doesn't like conflicts and tries to stop it the moment she spots it, either by talking (she's a good speaker, as mentioned above) or, by a radical method - deafening all arguing members. You wouldn't want it, no... Skills & abilities She knows plenty of moves and tricks, but her most frequent and well known to use are the following: Echolocation As a Sound Guardian, she is able to emit soundwaves that help her to determine the surroundings in the dark (same way as bats do). Screech Her screech is usually just too loud to bear, therefore makes deaf for some time. However, she can go even louder, causing the ear drums to explode and maybe even damage internally. Sound balls She can create sound balls and throw them at enemies, which will explode upon the touch with something or someone. Sound fury Her sound fury is similar to sound waves, and yet she emits the waves by humming instead of breathing. The vibration waves of her humming destroy/damage things in a radius of 15 meters, and the closer the thing is, the more damage it receives. Weaknesses She may be agile and fast, but her natural defence is very low, therefore she's weak against physical attacks (if someone manages to get to that, that is). Backstory Meefala was born before the Dark War II started, outside Warfang, but yet unknown where exactly. During the Dark War II both her parents died, and just by luck she was spotted by some other dragons who took her to the Dragon City. As a refugee, her fate was to live in the 3rd district if no one picked her up; she changed a few families until she was adopted by a couple of childless wind dragons of the 1st class. This family raised her as their own daughter. They even found her a good elemental tutor, who helped her to master the sound element well. Thanks to this, she was chosen as the Sound Guardian. But a few years prior to the event, her adoptive parents were blessed by their own egg, which brought a small wind dragoness, Eteri Featherhead, into this world. Eteri and Meefala bonded quickly despite such an age gap. During the Bloody Dawn both of parents volunteered to go since they were masters of their elements, and yet only one returned, but mortally wounded and died some days later. Both girls were left alone. However, Meefala is mature, so she takes care of her lil' sister. Relationships Eteri Featherhead Meefala's adoptive sister, who is very close to her, and the only attachment Meefala accepted. Doucheicus Blackclaw Once he tried to "claim" her, but his attempt ended with him being deaf for 3 days straight. He decided that this girl wasn't worth it. Frederik Shockwave Meefala's apprentice. They're rather neutral to each other, but Meefala disapproves his deafening pranks on Orhasso. Orhasso Blueribbon Originally, upon joining the Guardians, she didn't view him as someone worthy. Meefala believed that he was just like majority of other rude and perverted Guardian males, but it turned out that he was an exception. Well, a strange and awkward one. He attemped to catch her attention (maybe even flirt?), yet it seemed like he was actually worshipping her instead. Sweet praises, doing any favour she'd jokingly offer, hardly left unnoticed care for her wellbeing... She's aware that this old dude loves her. Meefala pretends that she ignores all of it, but secretly she enjoys it and slowly warms up towards him. Gallery Sound_g.png|Reference sheet Notes * Meefala's name consist of 3 notes: me, fa, la and was given to her by her parents with the purpose to show her element and love of singing; * ^She used to sing a lot in her childhood before the death of her parents; her voice is very sweet; however, nowadays she almost never sings if there are someone around, only alone. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Guardians